crysisfandomcom-20200222-history
Majestic
The Majestic is a revolver in Crysis 2. It carries up to 6 rounds per removable cylinder. It is the most powerful handgun and one of the most powerful single shot weapons in the game, even rivaling the DSG-1's stopping power. The Majestic is more powerful than the Hammer. A weapon using magnum ammo utilizes not larger rounds, but longer cartridges, with more gunpowder packed in. Thus, the same bullet is powered by much more explosive force. It has a slow rate of fire and small ammunition capacity, making it unfit for the needs of the military, but it is still utilized by some C.E.L.L. soldiers and Chino. It also makes enemies die in a similar fashion to the HMG (sending them flying back a few meters). Also, rarely, the bullet fired from the Majestic will go through the enemy and hit another. Multiplayer Many players prefer the Hammer because of the faster rate of fire and the option of fitting it with a silencer, but this weapon can have a scope mounted on it, making it a good long range weapon if a sniper is not available. The Hammer's usually preferred in Multiplayer due to the "Spray and Pray" ability of its much larger magazine (12 with extended), but the Majestic can be a much better burst DPS weapon. The Majestic is capable of taking down enemy Nanosuits with only two shots under the right conditions, such as one headshot and one upper torso shot, or one shot on a cloaked enemy followed by an upper torso shot. The Majestic will never take more than 4 direct hits to kill an enemy, and incorporates the 15% armor piercing skill of the Hammer and Grendel. Lack of attachments and a small magazine size can be problematic if the player is facing more than two enemies at the same time, and so should be used with caution. However, this is a good long-range weapon if the player is equipped with a shotgun or other close-range weapons. Stats Accuracy: 6 Rate of fire: 4 Mobility: 8 Damage: 8 Range: 4 Crysis 3 Majestic returns in Crysis 3 as Majestic -Six. Attachments (Crysis 3) Campaign *Iron Sights *Reflex Sight *Assault Scope *Rifle Laser Sight *Compact Ammo *Explosive Ammo Multiplayer All Attachments are unlocked at Weapon Levels. Below is a list of attachments available for this weapon and the level they are unlocked at. Level Attachment Unlocked #1 Iron Sights 0 Kills #2 Assault Scope 10 Kills #3 Pistol Laser Sight 25 Kills Gallery File:Majesticclean.png|The Majestic in Crysis 2 File:Majesticiron.png|Iron sights File:Majesticassault.png|With Assault Scope 440px-Majestic-six.bmp.png|Majestic-Six in Crysis 3 Trivia *The ingame description says that the Majestic fires .50cal Compact rounds. However, the game description of the (unofficial) solutions book says it fires .53 (13.46 mm) rounds. *The revolver appears to be gas operated, and to use an internal firing pin, due to no external hammer being evident. It is also cocked using a curved charging handle on the back, further evidence of gas operation. This is odd, as the majority of revolvers are purely operated by mechanical means. It also uses a replaceable cylinder, also an odd feature for a modern revolver. Furthermore, the cylinder does not revolve to align the next chamber and round with the barrel, since the entire cylinder is below the barrel, implying a (previously mentioned gas operated) loading mechanism elsewhere. *The Majestic has returned in Crysis 3 as the Majestic-Six. Although not confirmed, this is possibly a reference to Majestic 12. *When using the Assault Scope the Majestic has a lot of recoil when aiming down sights. Category:Weapons Category:Crysis 2 Weapons Category:Sidearms Category:Crysis 3 Weapons